Life of a Kogami High School Student
by FFxKHxDOA
Summary: The shy, quiet, yet seemingly cold, Ayane Iwasaki isn't too excited about spending her next three years attending Kogami high school. But not everything she expected goes as planned.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Dead or Alive series, it all belongs to Team Ninja and Tecmo, so please don't sue.  
_**

I had nothing better to do, so I merely cracked open a book lying on my shelf. Normally, you'd thing I'd be playing some video game with a sibling, or eating at fine restaurant with the family. After all, tomorrow's April 1, the first day of the new term.

I'm kind of envious with the western culture's way of education. They have two months before school starts up again, while we only have a week. But what can I do about it?

By the way, the name's Ayane Iwasaki, the youngest member of the Iwasaki family. I'm the biological daughter of Ayame Iwasaki and Raidou Iwasaki. By morn, I'll officially be a Kogami High School student, which is where my oni-chan and onee-chan currently attend. Yippee.

Excuse me for not leaping for joy, but I don't see the reason why I should get all thrilled about it. Just visualize, I'll be spending my last three years before adulthood living through a never-ending hell.

All anyone ever talked about in junior high was homework, projects, teachers, rumors, dating, cellphones and sex. About the sex part, no one ever did it. They, mostly being boys, would make sexual jokes. Man, boys are so pathetic and childish! So since its high school, I expect nothing different.

You get what I'm saying? I just don't what to spend the rest of my teenage years sitting around, being bored out of my mind. I just want a little excitement in my life. But nothing that's too wacky that would cause eyes to peer my way every time I walk in the hallways.

I started at the clock; I didn't realize it was that late. I hate it how you read a book, and then you say," Just one more page." But then you can't help, but finish the book. Next thing you know, you're picking up the next volume. I immediately put down my book, and climbed under the covers. I said a quick prayer, and turned off my reading lamp.

Since I was going to be up first, earlier, I offered oni-chan if he wanted me to wake him and onee-chan up. He declined, and told me to that onee chan set the alarm so she could wake both of them up. But I'm starting to think that oni-chan's decision was rather unwise. Don't worry; in the near future you'll understand what I mean. And trust me, it's not just about the alarm clock.  
**_  
**My eyes fluttered open as the sun's radiant beams illuminated the room. I was about to drift back to sleep, when my alarm clock echoed within the room. As much as I wanted to stay cuddled under the heat of my sheets, I had no choice but to rise from my bed. It's now officially April 1.

Still exhausted, I sluggishly strolled over to the nearest bathroom, and switched on the lights. I turned the sinks knob on the icy side, and splashed my face awake with the frigid water. I reached over to the right to grab my purple toothbrush that was clustered together with others in a light blue cup. And after I finished scrubbing my teeth clean, I glared at my reflection in the mirror. I don't look like the same girl I was in junior high, but it felt like it though.

To be honest, I guess you could say that I'm fonder of my new school uniform. My junior high spring/winter/fall outfit was a golden-brown blazer, with a white shirt and dark red skirt. But this one's a green sailor uniform with a matching plaid skirt. Green's not my favorite shade, but it looked good on me.

I devoured my breakfast in a haste, and went out the door after my mom gave me a peck on the cheek. I took a deep breath of the fresh air. The sun glistened the atmosphere without a cloud in its path. Actually, it was a flawless day to begin the new term.

It didn't take long to reach the Sakamoto station, but before I entered the train, I heard a muffled voice call at me from behind." Ayane-chan, wait up!" The long-haired red head with auburn eyes is my onee-chan, Kasumi Iwasaki. The one with her who has straight light brown hair and narrow russet eyes, is my oni-can, Hayate Iwasaki. And here's a fun fact, Kasumi and Hayate are actually twins. But Hayate's still the older one.

Now, because Kasumi yelled at me from across the station, and had a piece of toast with blueberry jam in her mouth, we earned a bunch of glares. And if that wasn't enough, Kasumi tripped on her feet, and fell face first on the concrete. Okay, sure it was embarrassing, but it was actually funny enough for me to crack a smile.

Once we boarded the train, and took our seats, Kasumi wined," My poor toast, it never hurt anyone." Your toast hurt me. Not only did you have it in your mouth, but it was dripping most of the blueberries. I'm pretty sure a lot of people got the idea that you were some clumsy slacker. Which you kind of are. But other than that, you totally embarrassed me and oni-chan.

Hayate folded his arms against his chest, and retorted," Well that's karma for you." I gave him a curious expression, and asked," What happened?" Hayate gave the red head a annoyed glare, as she began nervously rubbed the back of her head." Well someone forgot to set the alarm clock last night."

No, no, no. It's not Kasumi's fault. If fact, it's yours Hayate. I mean, come on! She's your twin sister, and you've lived with her for almost eighteen years! Even I know that Kasumi isn't exactly responsible enough to be trusted with thing like this. But I'm not say it his face.

In no time, we arrived at our destination. When we were right in front of the impressive building, Kasumi started staring at me. And it was really starting to make me uncomfortable. Kasumi suddenly wrapped her arms around my waist, and began bouncing me up and down." This is so exciting! When you step into that door, you'll officially be Ayane Iwasaki, class 1-4 Kogami High School freshman! Come on you guys, we need to commemorate this moment!" Kasumi shuffled her fingers in her backpack, and finally pulled out a camera. When did she get that?

"Ayane get on your knees, sit in the middle, and hold up the peace sign. Perfect! Now Hayate, you kneel down, wrap your arm around Ayane, and hold a hand up like your waving. Awesome! Now I'll just get on the other side of Ayane, and the picture will be complete!" My energetic sister wrapped her arm around my neck as well, and held up the camera." Alright, everyone smile and say cheese!" I swear, sometimes Kasumi picks the dumbest things to get proactive about.

Before going our separate classes, Hayate stated," Good luck! And don't forget, Kasumi and I are just a class up!"  
_

The room is organized into five rows with five seats in each row. I decided to sit in the fourth seat in the first row, since I tend to get melancholic. The desk had a widow that had pretty neat view if I do say so myself.

A tall, blonde young woman wearing black glasses, white three-quarter sleeve blouse and tight black skirt. First thing you'd notice when she stepped into the room would be her big breast, which caused the majority of the boys to drool all over their desks. How pathetic!

"Good morning yall, I'm your teacher, sensei Armstrong. Since this is my first year as a teacher, I hope yall behave yourselves, and be the awesome students I know yall are." She introduced herself as an American from Texas, which would explain why she had such a western south accent." Anyways, you all are going to introduce yourselves by rows. The row by the windows will go first and then so on. Tell me your name, what junior high school you come from, and if you want, a little something about yourselves. That way it'll be easier for me to fill in the attendance chart, and get to know you. So who's first?"

The first one to introduce themselves was a brunette with long bangs that fall to her shoulder, and a pink headband." My name's Hitomi Rosenthal, from Yamanobe junior high. I have a German father and Japanese mother. And my father even owns his own karate studio called Rosenthal Warriors. So check it out if any of you have free time!" Everyone applauded and sensei Armstrong responded," Well that's interesting! Alright, next please."

Next was a girl with slightly pale skin and dark hair that was styled into two braids that looped to the sides of her head." I'm Lei Fang, from Yamanobe junior high. I was born in China and moved here, to Japan. Ever since my dad became owner of a library, I've gotten interested in manga and anime. But if you want any of the latest novels, stop by my dad's library, Northeast public library." I'm guessing he's some kind of rich chick, since her dad owns a library. But I never thought that I'd meet one who's actually an otaku. I bet her room is scattered with posters, anime, manga, figures, and video games.

Next was a red-haired girl who had short hair and a flower hair clip on the side." My name's Sakura Kobayakawa, from Zia Zen junior high. I'm a pretty god artist if I do say so myself. And I also have a pet dog, and his name is Natsu." Everyone applauded, and sensei Armstrong said," Next please."

The male in front of me stood up from his chair. Only thing I noticed about him was his blond hair, since I never had the opportunity to see his face." My name's Eliot Kenway. Actually I'm from the United Kingdom; my dad got transferred here because of work. And actually, the principle is my grandfather. Anyways, I hope you all will show me the ropes, and I hope we all have a great year together."

Everyone applauded louder than anyone else's introduction. Everyone probably only clapped loudly because he was the principle's grandson. He's probably bragging to everyone just so he can get street cred with the guys and girls. What a snob." Alright, next student please."

I stood from my chair with my arms folded against my chest. Before I started, I looked around at all the glares; they probably thought that I dyed my hair purple. But it's naturally that color. The only person who didn't bother to look at me was the boy sitting in front of me. Like I said, snob.

"My name's Ayane Iwasaki, from Zia Zen junior high." I just stood there silent with my arms crossed; everyone kept staring at me. After a while, the guy in front of me finally turned around. He had ocean blue eyes that were constantly shadowed by his blond hair. He kept looking at me weird, it was making me uncomfortable. Sensei Armstrong finally asked," Iwasaki-gakusei, is there anything you'd else you'd like to share with us?"

I replied nervously," I like to read books," and sat back in my chair." Um, okay next." That guy in front of me kept looking at me, and he looked like he was trying to say something to me. Well whatever it was, I didn't want to hear it. So I gave him one of my death glares, and he finally turned around.

For the rest of the period, I bit my lip, and let the rest of the period go by as I stared out the window. I then saw a butterfly land on the perch of the window. I admired its violet wigs that carried other shades of purple and pink patterns. It began fluttering its wings at me, and because it was so tiny, I could tell its face from its behind. And once the bell rang, the butterfly flew away.  
_

I sighed as I stared in awe of the crimson shades blending with the sun's disappearance from the horizon. I wasn't only blissful of the sky, but the fact that I was finally out of there. And it was also the fact that this backpack fracturing my spine!

That was the moment Kasumi pounced on me from behind, and yelled in my ear," How was your first day!?" Luckily, Hayate came over, and removed my energetic sister from my back. He then said," Here, let me carry it for you." And man the moment he removed that bag was a relief.

I stopped on my tracks when Kasumi jumped in front of me, and exclaimed," You still haven't answered my question, sis!" I replied," Well no one bothered to talk to me. And most of the boys kept staring at my breast." Kasumi wrapped her arm around my neck, and yanked me towards her." Don't worry, Ayane! It's just that they haven't gotten to know you yet. Besides." She then placed both of her hands on my boobs, and began patting them." With these, you'll be reeling in boys without even trying!"

"Onee-chan, please stop! People could be staring right now!" As Kasumi finally removed her pervy hands, I noticed Hayate clenching his fist. Hayate's fists finally softened when the train finally appeared. After acquiring our seats, he questioned," So Ayane, what club are you planning on joining?"

"The literary club." Kasumi's expression turned from enthusiasm a mix of anxiety and confusion." Why would you want to join the literature club?"

"Have you been blind for the past fourteen years?" The red head began to pout, and answered," No, I haven't. But are you really sure? The entire senior members graduated last year, and if a club doesn't have at least four members, then that club's going to be cut."

Hayate nodded, and said," And last year I remember hearing that before the seniors, no one had joined the literary club in two years. So that means you need a plan B in case you get kicked out of there." I kept walking without uttering a word." Well Ayane-chan, do you have a plan?" I seized my dense blue bag from Hayate, and unfastened the zipper, revealing my book bag to be jam-packed with flyers, with barley a textbook in sight." Oh. Well I guess you've got a pretty good idea of plans B through S."

Yeah, well, I guess they were right. What kind of person would even bother to waste their time in the literature club? If I get kicked out, I guess I could always join a sports team. In junior high, a lot of people said that I should join the sports team, but I wasn't really interested. I could join orchestra since I had a bit of experience playing the bass.

But even in the end if I do get stuck in the literary club with three other people, what kind of people would they be. How much you want to bet at least one of them is going to be some nutty otaku?

Whatever. The next three years are going to be hellish anyway. Just then, I saw that violet butterfly from earlier again. Only this time, it rested on my shoulder, flapping its stunning wings once more. I know it's strange, but while Kasumi and Hayate were chatting up front, I whispered to it," Well at least I made one friend today." And in response it flapped its wings once, and flew away. If I see that butterfly again, I'm going to lose it.  
_

**Every day on , several authors weep on their knees, anxious for a lick of food. You can help these starving individuals by donating one comment per chapter. With your suggestions and complements, we can help these author's become greater ones. And each day, they'll be one less author craving for reviews. Please….help them and me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Dead or Alive series, it belongs to Team Ninja and Tecmo, so please don't sue.  
_**

My blue mechanical pencil screeches softly as I scribble down the final sentence. Once I mark the period, I lay back in my chair in relief. Stroking my sore wrist, I notice something while glaring at the window. It wasn't the scenery of the field, but it was instead, Iwasaki-san's reflection of her reading a novel.

Her crimson eyes and short violet hair tied back with a lavender bandana makes her diverse from the other female students. But even so, she's quite the looker. Don't get the mistaken idea; I don't harbor any romantic feelings for her. I'm merely interested in discovering more about the quiet girl who isolates herself from everyone else.

In that moment, the bell echoed throughout the school, and our Language Arts sensei, Nakanishi-san, exited the room. I have no clue at what was running through my mind at that instant, it was like something inside me snapped. I shifted my chair so that it was looking towards the other side of the room, and twisted my head to face Iwasaki-san." So you're into sci-fi and fantasy?"

She elevated her face from her book, and offered me an irritated expression as she replied," And so what if I am?" I shrugged and retorted," I don't have a problem with. It's just that typically, girl would read teen drama novels." She replied," I don't know what kind of girls you've been hanging around, but I'm not one of them."

"Yeah, I know. I guess I tend to read fantasy novels more than I watch sports games on the television. Besides, it's nice to take a breather from reality." We gazed at one another for a while, until the purple-haired teen rested her cheek on her palm, and stared out the window. I was about ready to turn my desk back around, until she replied," The only fantasy books I'm not that fond of the ones with vampires and werewolves."

"Me neither. These days, there's too many of those, 'girl falls in love with a vampire, or werewolf." It almost felt as if the whole classroom came to a halt when Iwasaki-san sealed her book. Was having this conversation really that more attention-grabbing than that book? "So what other books do you like to read? And you better not say manga or comic books."

I thought for a short second, and replied," I guess I'd have to say horror and crime novels. Those ones always keep you at the edge of your seat." She giggled , and this time, a smile came out of it." You know, there was this one time in junior high when I read this horror novel, and afterwards, I couldn't sleep for about a week." The whole time she said that, I was both listening, and gazing into her gentle smile.

I'm very familiar to her unpleasant aura as she skims through her books, but when she grinned, not only did it make me perform the same action, but it also caused a slight tingle to peek in my chest. No, no, no, I don't harbor any romantic feelings for her. At least I don't think that's the emotion I sensed during that exact moment. Anyways, once she came to the end of her sentence, I stated," Really? Then I'll have to read it sometime. What's the name of it?" Iwasaki-san folded her arms on the desk, and leaned in a bit closer." If I remember correctly I think it was *********************."

"I've never heard that before. Do you remember the author's name?" She answered," His name's ********************." I beamed," Oh yeah, I remember him. After we went trick-or-treating, my grandfather would read his books to me, since I didn't know Japanese at the time."

"I heard the book was so good that they're adapting it into a movie, and it's being released next summer."

"If it's that good, then I better pick up a copy after school." Before our conversation could go any further, we perceived the loud shriek of Bayman-san's whistle." Alright, today you're taking your fitness exams. First we'll do the 100 meter dash, and then we'll measure your weight, and height. Girls you change here and guys in 1-1. When you're done, meet me outside. "

"I guess I better go." My hand rummaged through the navy bag leaning against the leg of the desk. As I hoisted from the chair clutching dark green shorts and a white T-shirt, I spotted Iwasaki-san glaring at the window. "I'll see you later, okay?" Without looking away, she nodded instead of a verbal reply. But as I was exiting the classroom to join the other males, the majority of the females in the room began gawking at me with a stunned expression. I wonder what their deal is.  
**_**

After changing into our P.E outfits, the males sat on the pebble stairs, while the females sat on the wooden benches not too distant away. Jann Lee, a class 1-4 Chinese student with dark hair that spikes to the front, was about to say something, but we were call over by sensei.

We, along with three other guys, bent our backbones with one knee resting on the ground, and another against our chest." Get set…go!" The black pistol fired, and we rushed to the finish line. After that, we sat back on the bench while the other student departed to get their times.

I felt harsh knuckle collide with my shoulder, and exclaimed," Hey! What was that for!?" Caressing my aching shoulder, he bellowed," Dude, I have never seen Iwasaki chat that long! Let alone a smile or even stopping her place in her book! What the hell did you say to her!?" What? I just said pretty random stuff to her that wasn't all that important. I mean, she could've just said something like," Shut up," or," Your wasting my time." But why put down her book just to talk to me? Did she somehow sense that I was different from other guys? Or maybe she's on her period and she's having mood swings.

Considering the fact that I didn't eat this morning, I was fortunate that right after P.E was our lunch period. But as always, Iwasaki-san departed from the room, taking her lunch with her. Oddly, a sensed something plunging, like some fragment inside was absent. I guess I was truly looking forward to chatting with her during lunch. Oh well. I'll get another chance in the near future.

Normally during lunch, I'd eat with a different girl every day. Whether she was in this class, another class, or was a sempai. This time it was two girls, Lei Fang and Rosenthal-san." Huh? Why are you two here?" Lei Fang slammed both of her palms on the desk, causing a boisterous thud to rebound throughout the room. She leaned closer and raised her voice," What!? You're not happy to see us?!"

"No, no, no. It's nothing like that Lei Fang, really! I was just curious about why you two were here." She finally calmed down, and sat back in her chair with her arms folding against her chest. Rosenthal-san explained," Actually, it's about Iwasaki-san. We want to know how you did it."

I shrugged, and replied," Don't know. I just said a couple of casual stuff to her, and it wasn't really all that important." Rosenthal-san slightly hoisted her shoulders, and snickered along with Lei Fang." Well it would be for the best if we all got along. In fact, you should join the literary club. She should at least have a friend she knows over there. Besides, if no more people join the literary club, she'll get kicked out."

"Apologies, but I already signed up for the rock club." Rosenthal's expression rapidly went from lively to let down. I even sensed that sinking feeling inside my chest, but this time it was inferior. I would join the literary club so Iwasaki-san won't have to sit there lonesome by herself, but I can't just vacate on the rock club like that. I don't even think I could live with myself if I just let her down when I had the chance to do something. But there's got to be alternative way to solve this.

"Hitomi-chan and I will join the literary club!"

"What's with this sudden interest in the literary club, Lei Fang?"

"Oh come on, Hitomi. If Elliot here can't join, then we will. After all, you did say that it would be nice to get her to open up so that we could all get along with each other," Her expression changed to sorrow as she continued," Or were those words nothing but a lie?"

" Hold on a second! You only want to join just so you could sit around all the time reading manga, and doing nothing!" Lei Fang seized her palms together, and gave Rosenthal-san a childlike face." But you did say that if I didn't join a club, I'd turn into a neat. And you don't want that to happen, do you. Plus, I don't want to be all alone with a girl, who just sits there and says nothing; that's totally boring." Rosenthal-san groans inwardly, and Lei Fang begin nudging their heads together as she pleaded." Come on, Hitomi-chan. Please. You know you want to, Hitomi-chan. Do it for me and Ayane. You know you want to."

After five minutes, which like thirty minutes, the brunette finally agreed." Apologizes for Lei Fang's behavior, we'll be going now. Oh, and there's no need to be so formal, just call me by Hitomi-chan if you don't mind.

As soon as they let, I sighed heavy yet softly, and turned to glare at the silent teenager's desk. To be honest, I can't wait for the end of lunch period so I can talk to Iwasaki-san.  
_

**I would've updated sooner, but I had school work and junk. And there are two things that I want you readers to answer for me:**

**1. Should Elliot play guitar or piano in the club that he's in?**

**2. Should the next chapter be Hitomi's POV, or Ayane's POV?**


End file.
